The Amazing Prussia and the Fishy Story
by luffyluffy
Summary: On a routine fishing trip to the Brandenburg Lakes, Prussia fishes up a strange fish. Rated T for language.
1. Gone Fishing

It had all started on that simple routine fishing trip Prussia and Germany took every summer. They had traveled to the Brandenburg Lakes, rented a boat, and were not currently seated at opposite sides of it, casting their lines into the water. Germany opted for bobber fishing, and after casting his line into the water, he wrapped himself around the pole, reading a battered Karl May paperback. Prussia however, decided that the patient style of fishing wasn't for him, and had opted to cast and slowly reel back. At least that was more eventful.

"Hey West," Gilbert began, bringing his hook back. "Why do you bring books when you go fishing? I mean, what's the point? You can just stay home and read!" Germany made a nondescript noise, and Gilbert flicked the fishing rod, casting the lure far. He waited for a moment, before starting to slowly reel it back, bouncing the rod slightly. West always caught the fish.. But this time it would be different! He smirked to himself as he thought up how awesome it would be when he caught his first fish on this trip! It would be a whole rainbow of colors! "KESESESESE!!" he laughed triumphantly, practicing how he would hold his fish over his head. Germany sighed behind him, and slowly turned a page.

"That's why you never catch any fish.. dummkopf Bruder.."

Gilbert continued to yell and talk to himself, waving his fishing rod radically and without care, when suddenly, the rod was yanked almost out of his hand. "The shit?! West I got one! I GOT ONE!!" Prussia jumped and started to yank on the rod. Germany jumped up, abandoning his rod and tossed his book to the side, running to Prussia's side. He wrapped his arms around Prussia's waist, and held onto him tightly, so his brother wouldn't go flying.

"Du bist nicht wegzukommen dieser Zeit!" Gilbert yelled triumphantly, before pulling the rod hard. The fish jumped out of the water, smacking into Prussia's chest hard, and the two men fell back. Prussia groaned and shoved the fish off. "Autsch, that fish kinda hurt!" he frowned and rubbed his chest. Germany sat up and rubbed his head. "Bruder.." he stared at the fish they'd caught. "Bruder, that's quite the weird fish.."

The fish flopped around quite pathetically, trying to find air as though it's life depended on it. "Karp karp karp Magikarpkarpkarp!" It said hoarsely, as though struggiling for air. The fish had large red scales and yellow fins, along with long white whiskers. The two German's stared at it, as it flopped around aimlessly.

"… Lets kill it!" Gilbert finally said, breaking the silence. He grabbed the tool kit and pulled out the beheading saw. "SORRY FISHY, BUT YOU'RE MY DINNER!!" He waved the saw around dangerously. Germany ducked, before ripping it from his hand. "BRUDER!!" He glared at him with the full force of the German nation. "You don't wave around something as dangerous as this as though you were a chicken without a head! You could have hurt yourself, or hurt me!" he sighed, and rubbed his eyes, migraine pounding behind them with full force. 

Prussia scowled, before walking over to the weird fish. At the sight of him it seemed to squirm faster, as though it wanted Prussia to do something to it. "karpkarpkarpkarp Magiiiiii~karp!!" Prussia cocked his head, staring at it. "West.. This thing's talkin…" Germany sighed and picked up his book, thoroughly done with all of the shenanigans caused by the strange fish.

"Sounds like it's tryin to say something… Magi..karp? Is that is?" he took out his cell phone and accessed the internet. Germany mumbled without looking up. "Bruder, remember who pays your cell phone bills." Prussia made a face, silently mimicking his younger brother. When his phone finally connected to the web, he pulled up Google and typed it in. Instantly he saw several websites. "Hmm.." Hey West! I think this fish belongs to Japan!"

That was a shocker. What was a Japanese fish doing in a German lake? Germany looked at his brother. "Lets bring it back to him." Prussia gave him a look. "No fucking way West! This is the first fish that I've ever caught, and I'm going to keep it!" Germany sighed and pinched his nose. 


	2. Consulting Japan

The Germanic brothers decided to give up later in the day, on account of the fact that the fish weren't biting. Well, it was more like the older of the two brothers was too busy with his new fish. Prussia decided to name is Magikarp, mostly because that was the only thing it could say. Germany pulled up into the driveway and he parked. Almost instantly, Prussia was out of the car and into the house, leaving Germany to unpack all the fishing gear out of the rented pickup truck. Prussia tossed Majikarp down onto the carpet, before picking up the phone. He hit the speed dial for Japan's number(Three) and twirled the cord around his fingers. While he waited, Berlitz, Blackie, and Aster, the other three members of the house bounded around the corner, and treated the new houseguest to lots of sniffs.

The phone rang for a moment, before Japan picked it up. "Hai?" He said softly, Japanese disposition shining through, even on the phone. Prussia leaned against the wall, keeping an eye on the dogs. "Uh, hey Japan, its me Prussia!" Japan seemed surprised to get a phonecall from Prussia. "Doitsu's Onii-san? ..Hmm.. Why are you carring Puroshia-san?"

Berlitz had sniffed enough, and decided that he wanted a taste. He nibbled down on Magikarps fin, and Magikarp jumped. "KARRRPPP!!!" it screamed in pain, before smacking it's back fin into Berlitz's nose. Berlitz yelped and drew back, decided it didn't like the new houseguest. It barked and ran away, Blackie and Aster following it. Prussia's eyes bugged, and he quickly cut Japan off. "HOLY SHIT!!" he yelled, jumping and leaning forward, "WHAT THE SHIT JUST HAPPENED?!" Oh his end of the phone, Japan blinked. "Puroshia-san? Prease inform me.. What just happened?" Prussia laughed, nudging the fish with his boot. "Berlitz bit Magikarp, and Margikarp kicked his ass! Haha!"

Japan was surprised! A Magikarp in Germany? He was intreged.. "Ah. I understand Puroshia-san. That fish is a Magikarp. It is a Magical fish, and some day, after you train it, It will change!" Prussia blinked, staring at the phones handset for a moment. "…Change? What'choo talking bout Japan…" Japan nodded his head. "Hai Puroshia-san, change. It will do something called 'Evorving.' That fish, Magikarp, will change into another kind of fish, called a Gyarados!" Prussia paused, mulling it over. "Gyarados? What's that?"

Japan took a deep breath. "Ret me teach you about Pokemon." 


	3. Evolution

"Alright Majikarp, use.. uhh.. Hey Japan, what can this thing do again?"

Prussia looked up to Japan, who was quietly watching the training session while leaning against a wall. "Ah, Majikarp can use… Sprash.." Prussia nodded. "Alright, Majikarp! Use Splash!" The Pokemon flopped around unceasingly and patheticly, to the point where Gilbert had wondered if the fish had used the attack or not. "Uh.. Japan.. Just.. what the fuck does Splash even do?" Japan, nodded and leaned up from the wall. "The most Sprash does…. Nothing."

Prussia stared at him incredulously.

"Nothing?" he asked.

"Nothing." Japan responded.

"Nothing." 

"Hai Girubato-san, nothing."

.. Gilbert hung his head. "Verdammt.." Japan walked over to the Majikarp, and quietly picked it up, placing it in a large bucket of water. The fish swam in circles, as Japan turned to Prussia. "Girobato-san, I think I should take Majikarp back to my waters." Prussia jumped up. "HELL NO!" he cried, "I caught that fish, I'm gunna keep it!" Japan stared at him. "Even with the responsibility of taking care of this fish?" Gilbert nodded like the wind. "Fuck yeah!"

Japan handed him the bucket. "Here you go, Girubato-san." Prussia took it, and smiled. "Danke Japan, now Fishy and I have alotta work to do." Japan allowed himself a tiny smile, before turning and walking away. Prussia turned the bucket upside down and Fishy flopped out, crying to the world about it's misfortune. "Karp! Karp karp majikarp karrrppp!"

Prussia stared down at his new companion. "SPLASH!"

"Kaarrrpppp, karp karp majikarpkarpkarp!"

"SPLASH!"

"Karp! Karpkarpkarp! Majikarp!"

Gilbert groaned. "I SAID SPLASH YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" He delivered a swift kick to Fishy. Fishy went sailing through the air, smacking into a telephone pole and quickly hitting the ground. "Stupid dumbshit fish.." Gilbert cursed, slowly walking over there. Meanwhile, Fishy continued to flop around on the ground pathetically, before suddenly stopping. Just as Prussia arrived, Fishy began to start to glow. Prussia stopped, and stared at Fishy, as he suddenly began to grow. He grew and grew, bigger than a car! Bigger than a tree! BIGGER THAN A HOUSE! Prussia cheered it up, when suddenly the light cut out, and Fishy, now no longer a pathetic orange fish, but a gigantic blue dragon! "Ahaha! Wow, what the hell IS this? Japan never said anything about this! HAHAHA, IT LOOKS SO BAD ASS! FISHY I MISSED YOU! HAHA!" He ran forward to embrace his new and improved Fishy. Fishy, drew back and a small yellow ball of energy began to appear by Fishy's mouth. Gilbert squeeled! "Is that a present for me Fishy? We're gunna play beach volleyball, right Fis—" Fishy quickly hyperbeamed Prussia's entire body, and quickly flew off to find a river. Gilbert stood there, entire body charred black by the blast.

"… What. The fuck. Just happened." 


End file.
